Hit by a timebomb
by kidficfan
Summary: Clark is sent back to a toddler but how, why and what happened is still to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Lois woke up feel refreshed and in need of her morning cup of coffee that Clark would have ready for her after he had completed the mornings chores. As she walked downstairs she noticed the curtains still all drawn, Clark hadn't even been up. 'Clark' she sighed and walked upstairs to wake him, he was behind on chores as it was.

As she walked up the stairs she felt herself tutting at him for over sleeping but as she opened the door to his room she was met with the sight of her life. 'Clark?' she asked. The huge muscle farm boy was nowhere to be seen instead in his place there was a small, roughly three year old child with a mop of curly brown hair sound asleep in bed. The boy stirred but didn't wake, she was sure this was a younger Clark but needed a second opinion so she ran downstairs and rang her cousin.

As Chloe climbed the stairs she was sure Lois must have made a mistake but sure enough as she walked in there was Clark as a three year old. They were interrupted by a familiar and relieving call coming from downstairs 'Clark? Lois? I'm home, Why are the cows not been fed?' Martha shouted up the stairs. At this familiar sound young Clark woke and ran downstairs, Martha heard footsteps come racing down the stairs and new them to be those of her son but was surprised when Clark seemed to have returned to his three year old self.

'Mama' Clark shrieked and jumped into her arms as she clung to her. She stroked his head and inhaled her sons scent she missed him so much. Lois and Chloe came downstairs to this sight. Martha put Clark down and he hid behind his legs when he noticed the girls. 'What happened? How long? How? Why didn't you ring me?' She half asked half shouted. 'I woke up this morning and there he was Mrs Kent' Lois explained. Martha took her coat off and threw it onto the kitchen table. 'Ok' she sighed 'Chloe could you go up to the loft and grab me the box marked Clark. Lois could you please feed the cows, i'll start breakfast.' She said as she tried to get everyone busy so she could decipher exactly what stage Clark was at. She sat Clark in front of the telly while everyone was busy and when Chloe came in she dressed Clark in some of the first things he had worn. They fitted perfectly. She then sat him at the table and tried to get him to eat sensibly which was a chore as all he wanted to do was play with his toy rocket ship. All he could say so far was Momma so Martha guessed that it must mean he was only just three. He was also extremely shy in front of the girls choosing to sit under the table or hide behind her.

She quickly got back to her old routine cleaning up her son and letting him draw at the kitchen table whilst she talked with Chloe and Lois. 'How old is he Mrs Kent?' Chloe asked. She smiled sadly at him, 'He's just turned three, about the same age he was when we adopted him, Momma and Daddy was all he could say for a few months. He was so sweet and simple at that age.' She smiled as she fondly remembered simpler times. 'He was such a happy little thing, no cares, he was so shy it was painful but he would spend hours just giggling and running around the yard with his Daddy and we'd tuck him in at night and wouldn't let us go.' Martha smiled in memeroy then smiled as she looked across at her son giggling at the telly.

Chloe and Lois shared a sad smile knowing somewhere the happy laughing child had been mostly lost replaced with the brooding Clark that they knew. Martha gasped, 'O no I have to meet up with Senator Davis in town this afternoon to discuss housing policy, what am I going to do?' Chloe saw that she really wanted to stay. 'Mrs Kent you have to go, I'll watch Clark.' 'Could you?' Martha asked. Chloe nodded, Lois and Chloe then exited so that Martha could spend some time with her son and they could help out with farm chores which hadn't been done.

'Clark, sweetie' Martha said as she switchesd off the TV. 'Momma has to go out this afternoon so Lois and Chloe are going to look after you.' At the pout on his face she stopped and lifted his chin up. 'Hey sweetheart I am not going to be long and you'll have lots of fun.' She said smiling enthusiasticly. It was then when her little boy uttered words in such a way that broke her heart all over again. 'Want Daddy?' Clark frowned. 'Daddy's not here at the moment sweetie why don't you go draw him a picture OK?' she smiled through tear filled eyes and Clark stood up and made his way to the table where she helped him onto a seat and settled him with plenty of paper and pencils.

Martha got herself ready for her meeting as Clark started to get cranky. Chloe and Lois were sure babysitting was going to be a breeze. They soon realised however they were wrong. Martha kissed and hugged her son goodbye and left out f the kitchen door. Clark stood for a second staring at the door then turned to the girls pointing to the door and sobbed 'Momma...Moooommmmaaa...MOMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA' he was in hysterics and Lois picked him up and told him that Martha would be back but Clark was three years old, cranky, missing his Momma and not sure where his Daddy was or if he was even on the farm.

Martha had been gone an hour and to the surprise of both of them Clark had fallen asleep out of sheer tiredness from full on screaming crying. Martha walked through the down and saw her son red faced cheeks still wet asleep on the sofa with Chloe and Lois both looking equally drained. 'Thank you so much guys, I forgot how much separation anxiety he got when either me or his father left. You two go and get some rest upstairs I 'll wake you for diner' Martha let her son sleep as she got changed into more comfortable clothes and sat on the rocking chair reading the paper just as she used to do when Clark was this age before, waking for Clark to wake up for lunch and for Jonathan to come in from mornings chore ready to cheer up their son by throwing him in the air and smothering him in kisses.

As Clark started stirring she went and sat on the sofa by his head and stroked curls off his forehead carefully. He opened his eyes, beamed at her and threw her arms around her neck hugging her tightly. 'Good afternoon to you too.' she said gently as she kissed her forehead and then picked him up so that she could wash his face in the bathroom.

The rest of the evening was spent as if they had always been a family, Clark adored the silliness of Lois and loved listening to Chloe read him stories as he snuggled closer into her. Soon he began looking very sleepy so Martha took him upstairs, bathed him and put him to bed praying that tomorrow he would be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha woke in her own bed for the first time in months. She woke up a small voice mumbling beside her, it was here baby who still looked as he had the day before. She sighed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast and was some more of Clark's old things. She was anxious over many things and especially anxious as she remembered the specific reason why she had come back to Smallville. She was going to have to tell Chloe and Lois and unsure of how long Clark was going to be in his current state she may have to tell him as well. As she was pondering and cooking Clark came down the stairs in his footed pyjamas and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat at the kitchen table seating his cuddly bear on the chair next to him.

Chloe and Lois came in, kissed Clark on his head and sat down ready for one of Mrs Kent's famous breakfasts. Clark ate his breakfast messily and with the poor co-ordination that felled him often as a child and as an adult. As they finished their breakfasts Martha got ready to prepare them with some news that she had come back to tell them. Clark was busy giggling at Lois who was trying to feed him some scrambled eggs on a spoon whilst she was making aeroplane noises rather poorly and dropping the egg everywhere as she tried, Chloe was reading the paper and trying to find her articles but so far having no luck and Martha was just happy beyond belief seeing her little boy so happy and carefree.

'Girls..' Martha started in a rather serious voice catching everyone's attention. 'Well I have something to tell you...There was a reason apart from a holiday that I came back to Smallville this week.' Chloe and Lois shared quizzical looks and Clark who was getting bored had climbed out of his chair and was now stood by Martha's chair with his arms up wanting to be cuddled. She did so and settled him in her lap where he sat quietly. 'Well a couple of months ago I started feeling unwell... so I went to the doctor's and they' she gulped getting even more nervous of how they would take the news 'Well they did some tests and they discovered something.' Lois and Chloe looked very concerned and Clark picking up on the sombre mood whimpered as his eyes filled with tears. 'Momma' he whimpered as she cuddled him closer. 'They found a baby.' All three women burst into huge smiles and started hugging Martha. 'But how?' Chloe asked 'Well Jonathan and I were never very careful because we thought that I couldn't get pregnant but obviously somehow I did.' Martha smiled and looked down at her son. 'Clark, you're going to be a big brother.' Clark however had picked up on a different word and was now back to looking like he was going to cry again. 'Daddy...Where Daddy...Want Daddy!' Clark tried.

Chloe and Lois tried to diffuse the situation. 'How far along are you?' Lois asked. 6 months she answered. I have been told I need to stop working which was why I came home yesterday. I started showing a couple of weeks ago which is late but not unusual in people with my condition...'

Clark had started crying, 'DADDY! WANT DADDY! DADDY DADDY DADDY!' Martha knew she was going to have to tell him. 'Sweetheart listen to Momma. Daddy's not here.' This caused even louder crying and wriggling as he entered a tantrum like state. 'Excuse me girls she said as held Clark closer, restraining him and moving to the couch where she could lie him down and restrain him better.

When he had cried himself out Martha sat him on the couch next to her. 'Sweetheart your Daddy is in heaven with the angels but he will always be here.' She said as she touched his heart. 'He loved you so much but he left you and me something to remember him by, he left us a baby.' She said touching her stomach. Now why don't we go upstairs and get dressed and then you can play with Momma all day and if you're a good boy we can even go and play with the ball that I found in the loft. Clark still wasn't smiling, finding out his Daddy was never coming back was going to be hard on him and finding out at the same time that he was no longer going to be his mothers main focus was also going to push the now single mother to the boundaries.

The morning passed with Clark being just as mopey as his adult self choosing to draw pictures of entire pages coloured in rather than yesterdays happy scenes of him and his family. Martha, Chloe and Lois were all worried and while he had his nap on the couch they tried to figure out how they could sort out farm work, caring for Clark and making sure Martha wasn't overdoing it. They had just sorted out a week rote for all of them when Lex walked through the door unannounced. Surprised at seeing Martha he started laughing and welcomed Mrs Kent back when Clark woke up and toddled into the kitchen wondering what all the noise was about. 'Who is this good looking little man?' Lex asked as Clark hid behind Martha's legs. They exchanged worried glances. 'This is one of Jonathan's nephew's he's staying with us for a while, while his parents are on holiday.' Martha lied expertly. 'How old is he?' Lex asked 'Just turned three, Clark come and say hi to Lex sweetie' Martha had slipped up. 'Clark?' Lex questioned 'Um yes they liked the name so much they used it for their own son,' Martha covered. 'So where are his parents he said as Clark was picked up by Chloe and taken to the table where his lunch was waiting.

'Mrs Kent I know that you are a respectable lady but I also know that you are lying, I have seen the pictures around the house, now either your son has been cloned or this is somehow your son. Now spill before I decide to get my father involved.' Lex threatened coldly and stood in front of Martha. 'I came home and he was just like this.' Martha explained 'WELL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TRY AND RESOLVE THIS!' Lex shouted causing Clark to burst into tears and run to his Momma who picked him up and calmed him until he as hiccuping into her shoulder. 'Look Mrs Kent I'm sorry but... well...look at him do you not think people are going to ask questions. Why didn't you call me I could get this all sorted out.' He whipped out his phone and started dialling. 'What are you doing?' Martha asked him frightened that he was going to take her son away to some research lab. 'I'm going to ring the papers have them cover the story that your son is working in my private orphanage in Africa to help out, call them getting them reiterate my story to the press and then call some government employees who will be able to grant you custody of Jonathan's 'nephew' and get the papers to leave you in peace in this difficult time of his parents death and also get him a new haircut and a new wardrobe so he doesn't match with Clark's baby pictures and when all that is done then I will arrange some farm hands to help out on your farm for the foreseeable future. Now if you don't mind.' Lex said as he turned to leave the farm house. 'Lex...' Martha called after him. Clark also stared at him with a still tear streaked and sad face. 'Thank You.' With that he left.

The rest of the afternoon the three women were trying to keep Clark happy and explain to him the fact that his Momma was going to have a baby. As Lois put Clark to bed Lex strode through the door and sat down opposite her. He held her hand 'Done,' he said 'Hows he doing?' Lex asked. Martha pulled her hand away to hold her mug of tea in both hands. She shook her head 'Not good... He doesn't understand why his Daddy isn't here... he doesn't want me to have this baby and he is completely insecure with everyone around him. The worst part is that I can't treat him like a normal child because if someone spots him then they might take him away. Everyone in Smallville knew Clark when he was little there all going to see the resemblance. I just to be able to take him for ice cream or take him to swim in Crater lake like we used to when he was little. Me, Clark and Jonathan. She sighed knowing that Clark was probably going to be in his child like state for a while because he just couldn't talk in sentences yet so he couldn't tell them what had happened even if he remembered.

'Martha' Lex whispered 'I have it all sorted. tomorrow you and Clark are going to England. No one will know you, you will be able to have the family you want and I have also organised enough money so that you will live securely for a good few years yet.' Lex smiled and Martha got up and hugged him tightly crying 'Thank you...thank you so much...you have no idea what this means to me.. to Clark..to the baby...Lex you will always be a part of this family. '


	3. Chapter 3

Martha had spent the night packing her and Clark everything they would need for their new life in England. She had also been on the phone to Lex in order to organise a couple of private doctors if they should ever need them and they were going to check Clark before they left tomorrow to get some base line readings of what was normal for him.

As she woke the next morning she organised with Chloe and Lois how to care for the house and where everything was after they expressed great interest in taking over the farm for them until they returned. The knock at the door came and she woke Clark up and let the doctors take his temperature and measure him. The next thing they wanted to do was take blood. 'You can't' Martha told them, I won't let you just leave it at that...please don't distress my son.' She begged. The doctors agreed and as she sighed a huge sigh of relief they dropped another bomb shell.

'Mrs Kent...' one of them started 'I believe that he has been mis-aged.' Martha froze she had suspected him to be slightly younger, after all he was still in diaper's and his language left a lot to be desired and he was a bit small, but how much younger? 'It appears that Clark is only 18 months old. Martha simply nodded and smiled at him. 'Chloe, could you go and get Clark dressed for me?' Martha asked. Chloe nodded and silently carried Clark up the stairs to get him ready for their big day.

Lex arrived to take the doctors away and sat with Martha 'Mrs Kent, the Luthor jet will be arriving in Smallville in three hours. You are going to need these tickets, this passport and be ready in a hour with all your bags, I have arranged a driver to drive you in one of my cars. Look I am going to come with you guys, I was going today anyway for a business venture I have there so I will be able to settle you in but I'm afraid after that you will have to cope on your own.' Lex explained. Martha smiled sadly 'Thank You Lex, You have already done so much for us, I'm not sure how I can ever repay you, it's just going to be so difficult with Clark there was me and Jonathan and we made a pigs ear of it sometimes but now there's gonna be two of them and no Jonathan, I'm not sure how I'm going to cope.' She choked out. Lex put her arm around her and hugged her close. 'Martha, you are one of the strongest and most loving people I have ever met. I have every confidence that you will be fine with everything. Now go and get yourself ready I will meet you at the airport in an hour OK?' Martha nodded and got up to gather all her belongings.

When the hour came around Lois and Chloe were saying their goodbyes to Martha and Clark. 'I'm going to miss you guys so much.' Lois said 'You guys have been like family and Clark seems like the little brother I never had. Please keep in touch. And you..' she picked Clark up 'Don't you dare get any cuter and if you regain your normal self then forget this ever happened.' Clark looked confused and stuck his thumb in his mouth glancing at Martha. Chloe took Clark off Lois. 'Oi Clark, don't listen to her you're going to have a great time in England and I will be over to visit you guys soon, just make sure that you behave yourself and I shall see you soon she said kissing his nose causing him to giggle then reach for Martha. She took him 'Come on then sweetheart we got a plane to catch. She got in the car, rolled the window down and settled Clark on the seat next to her. 'See you guys soon. We both will.' She smiled as they drove away. Clark stood in the back window waving was the last thing they saw of them as drove towards their new life.

As they drove to the airport Clark fell asleep on Martha's lap. The car stopped and Lex opened the door, he reached in and took Clark of Martha who stood up and smiled at the sight. Lex looked so at home with Clark sleeping, arms around Lex's neck sound asleep with his head on his shoulder.

'We got to get loaded up I'll take Clark on board and get him sorted out, You just need to speak to gather your hand luggage and join us.' She smiled as Clark and Lex entered the plane. 'This is all I am taking on board the rest can go in the baggage. She smiled at them and then walked onto the plane where she found Clark spread across a some of the seats with a fluffy blanket covering him and thumb in mouth sleeping. She smiled at the sight as Lex came up behind her. 'Martha you need to take a seat now were just about to take off. 'OK' she smiled as she sat beside her sleeping son lifting him onto her lap so that they were both secure for take off. Once in the air she stayed sat down cradling her son as she stared out of the window saying goodbye to everything she had known for all those years. Soon she was fast asleep soon.

Lex watched the scene and watched as Clark stirred aware of his new surroundings. He gently lifted Clark off Martha reclined her seat and covered her with one of the blankets. Clark woke and stared at him. 'Hey little guy' he said 'Remember me?' Clark looked towards Martha and tried to reach for her from Lex's arms. 'No ...No Mommas sleeping why don't we find you something to eat and then do some drawing before Momma wakes up.' Clark nodded still slightly sleepy. Lex gave him the lunch Martha had prepared finding that more of it was going down Clark's top than in his mouth. Finding no drink Lex ordered some orange juice from the captain and gently helped Clark drink it by holding it to his mouth and lifting it slowly. As he finished he sat Clark at the table with some paper and pens and turned some cartoons on the TV low so as not to wake Martha. Lex sat on the other side doing paper work.

When Martha woke she found Clark drawing at the table humming along whilst Lex scribbled some notes down on his paper. As she walked over to Clark he beamed at her and with a shout of 'Momma' hugged her. Lex looked up and saw Martha admiring his picture with tars in her eyes. 'He's been working very hard on that, after lunch he sat and has been on the same drawing now for a full 20 minutes.' Lex added with a slight laugh. Martha looked at the picture holding her boy in her arms. Whose that she said pointing to a little blue blob with brown hair. 'Cark' he replied, and this she said pointing to a yellow blob with red hair 'Momma' and this she said pointing to a black blob with yellow hair. 'Wex' Clark said pointing to the paper then to Lex. Martha and Lex both smiled. 'you seem to have made quite and impression' she smiled at him. 'Lex stood up and ruffled Clark's hair 'Third place isn't too bad I suppose.' Lex said with a chuckle which made Clark giggle too. 'How about some more telly' he said as Martha let Clark down and the both walked hand in hand to the couch as Lex put a video in for Clark to watch. Martha went to the bathroom and returned to see Lex fast asleep with Clark curled into his side with his thumb in his mouth watching a kid's film he used to watch when Jonathan was still around.

As they touched down at Birmingham airport the time was changed on the plane so that it read three o'clock. They had reached Birmingham airport and as all their belongings were unloaded Martha picked Clark up and carried hi through to the terminal where their passports were all checked and they were fast tracked through to the baggage department where they collected everything and Clark was strapped into his buggy for their walk through to their waiting car.

As they drove down the motorway to their waiting house, Lex was on the phone constantly and Martha had Clark strapped into his car seat pointing out different things to him through the window. As they dot off the motorway and drove along some of the smaller roads Clark got more and more excited until they reached a small town and stopped in front of a small house which looked very small for Lex to have owned. 'Welcome to Hereford Martha. This is your new life!' She loved it, it was a small farmhouse made of bricks and a large field full of sheep and cattle in front of it. Lex... I love it...it's perfect...it's just like Smallville.' Martha said unbuckling Clark and bouncing him on her hip to liven him up. 'What do you think Clark?' Lex asked 'Wex!!' was all he said in response. It was only six o'clock in the afternoon and dinner was being prepared but Clark was starting to get sleepy. Lex spent the time on the third floor of the house which was his office sorting out his work and looking busy. As dinner was being eaten Clark fell asleep at the table with his head on the table. It had been a long day for the poor little boy and Martha was trying desperately not to do the same. 'Martha go to bed...I'll take Clark put Clark to bed.' Lex said picking up the sleepy child who yawned and laid his head on the nice mans shoulder. 'O no Lex it's OK, I'l do it' she said through a yawn. 'Wex' Clark mumbled sleepily shuffling closer into his neck. 'I'll see you in the morning sweetheart' Martha said kissing Clark on the head before mouthing a thank you to Lex and heading to her room.


End file.
